


this was enough

by sedanley



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), College, Drinking, First Kiss, Fluff, Jealous!Stanley, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, Stenbrough, background reddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 23:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sedanley/pseuds/sedanley
Summary: Bill’s his best friend. The natural progression of Stanley’s feelings for him had been hard to avoid. They’d always gravitated towards each other in some ways. Bill’s touches lingered sometimes; a hand on Stanley’s arm or shoulder, a longer hug.It wasn’t just once or twice, either, it was frequent. Much more frequent than any of the other Losers’ touches lingered—he kept a tally, it was important to compare the data.Or;Stanley Uris, for once, might have to admit he's more oblivious than he thinks.





	this was enough

Stanley liked to hope that Bill ached for him. He knows it’s not true, not possible, but it made things easier on him. Imagining that Bill, too, was longing for his kiss, craving his touch, missing his comforting presence.

Bill’s his best friend. The natural progression of Stanley’s feelings for him had been hard to avoid. They’d always gravitated towards each other in some ways. Bill’s touches lingered sometimes; a hand on Stanley’s arm or shoulder, a longer hug. 

It wasn’t just once or twice, either, it was frequent. Much more frequent than any of the other Losers’ touches lingered—he kept a tally, it was important to compare the data.

He’d caught Bill staring at him before, but the other boy never jolted or quickly looked away. He always held Stanley’s gaze, offering a shy, but brilliant smile. Bill had asked Stanley if he could take pictures of him, too, for his art studies. Stanley didn’t think he was the best muse, but it was a request he’d never turn down. 

Sometimes, Stanley could swear that when the two of them are alone, Bill has glanced down at his lips.

(Wishful thinking, probably.)

None of it necessarily toed the line beyond friendship; at least in his mind. Stanley’s already grateful to be closer to Bill than most of the other Losers are. It should have been enough for him, but it wasn’t. He wanted, _needed_, more. The good, the bad. Anything that Bill would be willing to offer. Stanley didn’t want to admit it, but he _liked Bill_— loved him, even.

Maybe that was why watching a pretty girl lean into Bill’s space, casually touching his arm, bothered Stanley so much. 

Bill isn’t his, though. It’s not as if Stanley had any right to be upset.

It doesn’t mean that he _isn’t_ upset, though. 

“God, I need another drink.” Stanley mutters under his breath, tilting his solo cup back to finish the rest of the one he already has. 

“Easy there, Stanothy, you’re a lightweight, need I remind you.” Richie teases. Stanley rolls his eyes, but otherwise ignores that Richie had even said anything. He moves back towards the kitchen, Richie and Eddie trailing behind him, and starts to fix himself another drink with anything he finds. 

“What’s got you so worked up, anyway?” Eddie asks, curiously. 

Stanley groans. Eddie could always see right through him. 

“Nothing, just— I don’t know how you all manage to convince me to keep coming out to these parties. They’re loud and everyone here is messy and annoying.” 

Richie grins, “You _always_ say that, Stan, but still show up for these things _willingly_ every weekend. So there must be _something_ that convinces you to come out.”

Stanley’s gaze drifts back over to Bill, off in the corner, drink in hand, the pretty girl still casually holding his arm and hanging on his every word. Bill is smiling. Stanley selfishly, bitterly, thinks that that smile is nothing like the ones Bill has directed at him before.

“_Oh_,” Eddie gasps, “it’s Bill.” 

Stanley sputters around a sip of his drink—way stronger than the first one— and turns back to Eddie, eyes wide. “It’s not. It has _nothing_ to do with Bill—”

“Why are you getting so defensive about it?” Eddie questions, the corners of his lips tilting up.

Stanley’s going to kill Eddie, he thinks.

“I am not getting defensive. It’s just— that’s _ridiculous_, why would I come out to parties that I don’t even like every weekend just because of Bill?” Stanley argues. 

“I don’t know, Stan, you tell us.” Eddie crosses his arms, triumphantly. Stanley deflates. 

Richie slings an arm around Eddie’s shoulder, dragging him close, “Go easy on him, babe.”

“No, Eddie’s right,” Stanley sighs, leaning back against the counter, “I just— I like to be around Bill and when— when we are drinking, he doesn’t seem bothered if I get a little extra… comfortable. It makes it easier for him to brush it off the next day. But, at least it gives me some moments close to him.”

They’re silent for a moment and then Eddie starts laughing. 

“Stan, you’re kidding, right? It’s _obvious_ Bill has feelings for you.” 

“_You’re_ kidding.” Stanley scoffs, taking a long sip of his drink. His chest feels warm as it goes down. He’s definitely going to get drunk if he’s not careful. 

“Nah, seriously, Stanny, for a smart guy, you’re really not all that observant, are you?” Richie comments. Eddie snorts, hitting the back of his hand against Richie’s chest. 

“It took you _years_ to figure out that Eddie wanted to kiss you as much as you wanted to kiss him, so, I don’t want to hear it from you, Tozier.” Stanley replies, dryly. 

Richie whistles, “Touché.”

Eddie interjects, “_Anyway_, the point is, Stan, that you’re the Richie in this situation—”

“Are you seriously trying to compare me to _Richie_ right now—”

“Stan, for god’s sake, could you shut up for one minute? Yes, I am comparing you to Richie. Because, you’re just as oblivious as he was.” 

“I’m not oblivious. If Bill liked me I would know—” 

“No you wouldn’t,” Richie says, gently, “because you’re already in denial about it being possible in the first place. Stanley, it’s okay, I understand how you feel. Trust us, though. Bill’s crazy about you.” 

Stanley considers this for a moment, eyes inevitably finding their way back to Bill. The girl is leaning in closer to Bill than before and Stanley feels especially irritated now. Bill is laughing, but it looks half-hearted, flustered even. 

God, those two better be right about this or he’s sending himself to an early grave for the embarrassment it’ll cause him. 

He chugs the rest of his drink, slamming the cup down on the counter next to him. 

“Go get your mans, Staniel.” Richie calls as Stanley straightens his back and starts to make his way towards Bill. 

As he gets closer he can hear the girl giggling, asking Bill if he wants to _get out of here_. Bill is stuttering, trying to get a response out to her, but Stanley hardly registers what the other is saying as he stops next to them. 

He smiles, sweetly, “Babe, who’s your friend?” 

Red starts to color Bill’s face, starting over his nose the way it always does and fanning out over his cheeks. 

“B-b-babe—” 

Stanley wraps an arm around Bill’s waist, pressing in close to him— and he pretends not to be surprised by the way Bill immediately wraps an arm around his shoulders— and turns to offer the girl a warm smile as he says, “I didn’t mean to keep you. Richie and Eddie distracted me, you know how they can be sometimes.” 

“Sure. It’s n-no big deal—” 

“I’m sorry,” The girl interrupts, still tracing her fingers along Bill’s other arm, “I don’t believe we’ve met. Who are you?” 

“Oh, I’m Stanley. I’m Bill’s boyfriend.” Stanley replies, resting a hand on Bill’s chest. 

To his surprise, Bill isn’t gasping or protesting, so their cover isn’t blown. The girl’s eyes widen in surprise, “He never mentioned he was seeing someone—” 

“He’s far too polite, he honestly probably didn’t know how to broach the subject. I assure you he was just being considerate of your feelings. I hate to be the one to break it to you.” 

She’s gaping now, “Oh. I’m—I’m _sorry_, I completely misread this situation. I thought he was about to bring me back to his place.” 

“I w-w-wasn’t—” Bill starts to protest, but Stanley shushes him. 

“See, Dove, this is why I tell you that you should be a little more blunt, sometimes. Your kindness is mistaken for flirting _far_ too often.” 

“I’m sorry.” He says, softly. 

Stanley definitely isn’t imagining it this time, Bill’s eyes dart down to his lips, licking his own subconsciously as he does. 

Fuck it. 

Stanley moves his hand from Bill’s chest to cup his cheek instead, pulling the other man down into a kiss. Bill’s lips are warm and chapped. The latter _should_ bother him. It doesn’t. Bill’s left hand finds his waist now, pulling him closer— which means the girl had let go of his arm. He can hear her soft gasp, offering another apology and then footsteps indicating her retreat. 

But they don’t stop. 

Bill’s right hand moves from Stanley’s shoulder to cradle the back of his head, fingers sliding into his curls. Under any other circumstances, Stanley wouldn’t ever let someone muss up his hair after he’d spent so long setting it perfectly into place. But again, with Bill, it doesn’t bother him. In fact, Stanley’s sure he’d let Bill ruin his hair any time he’d like. 

After a few more seconds, Bill pulls back and asks, against Stanley’s lips, “Were you drinking v-vodka?” 

Stanley tilts his head back and laughs, shoving Bill away from him, “Yes, you idiot. I can’t believe you could tell.”< 

Bill has that dazzling smile on his face, the one Stanley’s sure is meant only for him. “How m-m-much did you p-put in your last drink, _babe_?” 

Stanley feels heat rising on his cheeks now as he glances back up at Bill. “I’m— I’m sorry about that, Bill, I was just—” 

Bill’s hands are on Stanley’s hips again, pulling him close, whispering, “I h-hope you’re not actually s-s-sorry.” 

Stanley shakes his head, “No, I— I’m definitely not.” 

“Good.” Bill says, leaning down to kiss Stanley again. 

This. This was enough for him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @iswearbill  
This was a prompt I request I got on Tumblr and I am cross-posting here. Feel free to shoot me a message there if you want to request something!  
Also, special thank you to: Emmithy for beta-reading this for me <3


End file.
